Don't You Wanna Stay?
by Voldemort's Troll
Summary: Based on Jason Aldean's "Don't You Wanna Stay?". Rated for some mild swearing and a sexual reference at the end. Read and Review!


"Are you sure you want this, Pip?"

"I need to get away, Damien. This is my chance to be rid of this god forsaken town, once and for all!

_I really hate to let this moment go_

_Touching your skin and your hair falling slow_

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know, Dame…..you know, I get the feeling I'm beating a dead horse with a dead horse saying this, but-"

"I know. Sheesh, Pip, you don't have to say it again. You're leaving, and you'll probably be gone for a good five years,"

"…Are you crying, Damien?"

"….NO,"

_When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

"Pip, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"  
"….."

"Aw, screw it!"

"Damien, what are you…MPH!"

"….."

"….."

"…..What was that for?"

"Want me to do it again?"

"….Yes."

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

"Damien?"

"Yes, Pip?"

"Do you love me?"

"…."

"…."

"Damien?"

"Yes?"

"Did you-"

"Yes, I heard you,"

"Then why didn't you-"

"I think I'm in love with you, Pip,"

"Oh…..how long?"

"Since about fifth grade, I suppose….."

"Oh…"

_Don't you wanna here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way,_

_Don't you wanna stay?_

"Why me?"

"Well, why not you?!"

"Well, I'm not exactly the epitome of perfection, after all…..MPH! Damien, as much as I love lip locking with you, I would prefer you let me finish my sentences first,"

"Don't ever say that. You're a saint. If you're not perfect, then no one is,"

_Let's take it slow; I don't want to move too fast_

_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last_

"Come with me,"

"What? Pip, I can't just catch a plane, hop in a taxi, and expect to get into Cambridge, Pip. It's just not practical, and kissing you was a mistake, seeing as your flight leaves in the morning, and by this time tomorrow you'll be gone for a good long while,"

"Then I'm not going,"

"Don't be an idiot, Pip. Of course you're going. Opportunities like this rarely occur, and I refuse to be responsible for the regret you'll feel in the morning after you realize staying in this pathetic little town with me was the biggest mistake of your life,"

_When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye _

"You bloody idiot!"

"OW! What the hell, what was that for?!"

"You listen and you listen good, Damien Thorn. I have waited nearly a decade for you to admit you love me, and in that time I was convinced you could never love a loser like me, and that you were incapable of human love in general, and when you finally do you recuperate my feelings, you tell me I CAN'T stay with you and be yours? I don't think so. You're stuck with me, Thorn, whether you like it or not!"

"….Did you really just call me by my surname, Philip Pirrup?"

"You can bet your sorry demonic ass I just did!"

_Oh yeah_

"We can get a flat in a close area, Damien. Granted, I would have to stay in the dorms for my first year, but I could spend the holidays and weekends and the years after that with you. It would be the two of us, out of South Park forever-"

"I can't leave,"

"And we could even…..what?"

"I said, I can't leave. My Dad says I have to stay here until I turn twenty five,"

"….I need to have a talk with your dad then. Damien, stop laughing!"

"Sorry, it's just….my dad is pretty damn stubborn, Pip, and he's got a terrible temper….and he's Satan. Literally,"

"….Take me to see your father now, Damien Thorn, or I will kick your ass,"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise,"

"….I'll get my keys then,"

_Oh you feel so perfect, baby_

"Mr. Satan, I need to speak with you about something urgent regarding Damien-"

_Yeah, you feel so perfect, baby _

"So, he hit you with fire?"

"You can shut up now, Damien,"

_Don't you wanna stay?_

"Told you he has a nasty temper,"

"Well, seeing as your father decided to use me as target practice for his fire balls of death, and that Cambridge doesn't usually take dead people as students, and there's no way I'm getting into Heaven at this point, I think it's safe to assume that we can spend all of eternity together,"

"Don't you want to go to college though, Pip?"

"….We're in Hell, Damien. Literally. I don't think four years at Cambridge will do me much good now,"

"….Want to go have sex now?"

"I would love to, but what about your father?"

"Eh, he won't care, as long as we promise to let him get to know you,"

"He doesn't seem to like me much, Damien,"

"I'm sure you just caught him in an off mood, Pip. He's usually not this bad. We can arrange a sit down dinner, and he can see how good we are together, and I'm sure he'll be cool with it,"

"Glad that's settled,"

"Well, this can all be done tomorrow. For right now, we simply must go up to my room, so I can have my filthy way with you several times, or I'll kick your ass,"

"…..Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise,"

"….Love you too,"

* * *

**_A/N: Wow that was more fluffy than expected, seeing as this song is supposed to be really sad and serious. But can you blame me? This pairing is just too cute!_**

**_I wanted to try a new style. Please understand that, if this sucked, that the reason was that this was kind of out of my comfort zone, seeing as I prefer copious amounts of detail to lots of dialogue. I just wanted to try something new, ya know? _**

**_Crumpets and pentagrams for all who review! (Yes, I am aware that was really racist, but I do believe it is excusable, seeing as this IS the South Park fan fiction archive we're talking about here -_- )_**

**_-Voldy's Troll_**


End file.
